


baby you don't have to rush, you could leave a toothbrush at my place

by avengerskye



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerskye/pseuds/avengerskye
Summary: Josie and Hope have been hooking up, but they don't talk about it. Until they do...
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 21
Kudos: 356





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So this fic was totally inspired by the song Toothbrush by DNCE 🤷♀️

Hope is sitting on her bed, back resting on the wall behind her bed. She watches silently and a bit helplessly as Josie gathers her clothes on the floor. The tribrid can't help but think that Josie looks way better in the shirt Hope was wearing the night before. However, Hope doesn't get to have that view for long, because as soon as Josie has her clothes in hand, she rushes to the bathroom to get dressed. Hope sighs and sinks into the bed. She wonders how they got to this point. Hooking up every chance they have, Josie staying the night, just to rush out in the morning. The tribrid groans and buries her face in her pillow. If only they could talk about it, but no they couldn't. Josie had been clear, they couldn't talk about it or it would stop. But Hope didn't want it to stop, she just wanted Josie to stay.

Josie suddenly opens the door. "Hope, have you seen my hair tie?"

Hope quickly sits up, it's the first time Josie says something to her in the morning. "Uh, no. I can give you one of mine."

"That'd be lovely, thank you. I can't walk around with my hair like that."

"You look beautiful to me."

"Hope..." Josie says in warning.

Hope quickly lifts her hands in surrender. "Sorry. My hair ties are in the cabinet."

Josie nods and disapears in the bathroom again. A couple of minutes later, Josie gets out of the bathroom, her hair pulled up in a messy bun. She's beautiful, but Hope think she was just as beautiful with messed up hair when they woke up. Josie walks up to the bed and Hope's eyes widen a little. The siphon hands Hope her shirt.

"Here's your shirt."

"So we're talking in the morning now?"

"No. I mean, I don't think so. This morning was just... an exception."

"Josie, we've been hooking up for almost two months. Can't we just-"

"You know my rule Hope. We don't talk about it." Josie looks away from Hope. "If you want to talk about it, then we have to stop."

"I- uh... well, fine." Hope sighs in defeat.

"I'll see you in class, okay?"

"Yeah."

Josie and Hope look each other in the eyes one last time, then Josie leans in and kisses Hope's cheek. The brunette then leaves the room, and Hope can't keep her eyes away from her retreating form.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope looks at the faces of her friends surrounding her. She can't believe she has that now. Friends. MG and Kaleb, the geeky vampire and his best friend. Maya and Ethan, the Fell siblings that tragically got turned recently. Finally, the Saltzman twins, the siphoners. Hope's eyes stay on Josie for a little longer than they should. How could the brunette be so good at hiding her feelings? It was like nothing had ever happened, like Hope had imagined it all. But it was all very real, Josie hair tie was proof of that.

"Okay, so there's a very secret party at the Old Mill tonight. Are you guys coming?" MG whispers.

Everyone quickly agrees, everyone but Hope. The tribrid had changes a lot since she made friends, but parties were still not her scene.

"Hope, you're coming, right?" Josie asks.

"I, uh, don't think so." Hope says with a shrug.

"Oh, come on! We need you there, if you're not coming then supersquad is incomplete." MG says with a pout.

"I'll think about it."

Hope doesn't miss the hopeful glint in Josie's eyes. She sighs quietly, knowing full well why Josie wants her at the party. When there's alcohol around, Josie has to blame when they hook up. With that thought, Hope isn't hungry anymore. She quickly gathers her things, say goodbye to her friends and walk out of the dining room. It takes everything within her to not look back as she feels Josie's eyes following her.

Hope spends the day pondering if she'll go or not to the party. Sometimes, she tells herself to just go. Then she could have fun with her friends, and leave with Josie at the end of the night when everyone is way too drunk to realize they're leaving together. However, there's a part of herself that tells her to stop doing that to herself. She couldn't keep hooking up with Josie when she clearly had feelings for the younger girl. Finally, that last part wins and Hope decides to stay in her bedroom for the night. In a way, Hope is breaking her own heart, so to soften the blow, she takes the shirt she wore the day before, the one Josie spent the night in, and she takes it to bed with her. The tribrid put a cheesy romcom on and holds the shirt close. It still smells like Josie, and somehow that gets some tears out of the tribrid.

Hope must have fallen asleep at some point, because she's startled awake when there's a loud knock on her bedroom door. Hope quickly looks around and finds her clock, 1:34. Who could it possibly be? The tribrid walks to the door and opens it, only to find a very drunk Josie on the other side. The only thing is, Josie Saltzman doesn't drink. She acts like she does, but Hope knows that she barely drinks any alcohol at parties.

"Josie? What are you doing here? And why are you so drunk?"

"I-I had to-to see you." Josie slurs out her words. "You didn't come."

"Come inside, or we'll get into trouble."

Josie practically stumbles inside, but Hope is quick to steady her. With Hope's hands holding her up, Josie smiles drunkenly and snuggles into Hope's arms.

"You smell so good."

"Thanks. You, uh, smell like booze and weed."

Josie pulls away from Hope with a pout. "That's not very romantic."

"Since when do you want me to be romantic? Usually, I'm not even allowed to speak."

"That's because every word coming out of your mouth is making me fall in love with you."

Hope's eyes widen, and the words take some time to settle in. During this time, she doesn't notice the way Josie seems dizzy.

"W-what? Could you say that again?"

"Hope, I think- I think I'm gonna-"

Then Josie pukes. It's all over the floor and even on Hope's feet, and for a moment Hope is grossed out, but when her eyes catch sight of Josie, she quickly gets in action.

"Let's go to the bathroom."

The tribrid helps the young witch to the bathroom, and as soon as her head is near the toilet, the brunette vomits again. Hope pulls back Josie's hair, and looks at the ceiling, trying to keep herself from being sick too. When Josie stops being sick for a couple of seconds, Hope stands up and gets a hairtie from the cabinet. Gently, she gathers Josie's hair in a loose ponytail. The brunette gives her a thankful smile before she gets sick again. Hope quickly cleans her feet of the vomit she received earlier, taking a mental note to change her pajama pants. Then she sits beside Josie for all the time the younger girl is sick. The tribrid rubs circles on Josie's back the whole time, never stopping. When it's been a while since she's been sick, Hope helps Josie up.

"Do you want some mouth wash?"

"That'd be great, thank you."

Josie takes her time with the mouth wash.

"I'll get you something to sleep in, your clothes are... dirty."

Josie nods, and Hope takes it as her cue to go find the clothes. She quickly takes an oversized shirt and some pajama pants for Josie, and grabs another for herself. She changes her pants before going back to the brunette.

"Here, I'll let you change yourself." Hope says as she hands to Josie the clothes she picked out for her.

"Could you stay? I'm afraid to fall down. I feel so dizzy."

Hope's eyes widen a little. "Uh, sure."

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked before anyway."

Josie's joke doesn't make Hope laugh. Instead, it makes her feel weird. The auburn haired girl stays close as the brunette changes herself. She even lets a little smile breaks on her face when Josie sighs in content when she's changed herself.

"Let's go to sleep now, okay?" Hope says.

"Yeah, okay." Josie agrees.

They both walk to the bed. Each girls take their sides, the one they usually sleep in when they spend the night together. Hope realizes that it will be the first time they'll share a bed without having sex. The thought makes her feel a little uneasy, but it quickly goes away when Josie cuddles to her side. Hope puts an arm around the younger girl, pulling her closer. Josie sighs and nuzzles her face in Hope's neck.

"I'm sorry..." Josie whispers.

Hope swallows with difficulty. "About what?"

"Everything."


	3. Chapter 3

Hope wakes up to a cold bed. It's the first time she wakes up without Josie when the younger girl spends the night. Usually, Josie would at least wait for Hope to be awake before sneaking out. Hope is about to cry in anger when she notices a piece of paper on the Josie's pillow.

_I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what got into me. I feel like we need to talk. Meet me at the Old Mill this after noon. 2 o'clock._

_~~Love~~ , Josie._

Josie had tried to write over the word 'love', but Hope could still see it. She wonders if it means anything. Hope doesn't let herself dwell on that thought. Instead, she folds the piece of paper in two and carefully puts it in the pocket of the jeans she's gonna wear that day. Hope takes a quick shower, brushes her teeth and puts some clothes on before going to breakfast. Her friends are all there, but Josie's not.

"Hey guys, where's Josie?"

"She's not feeling well, she's gonna stay in our room for the day." Lizzie replies with a shrug. "She drank so much last night... You need to come to the next party to keep her in check, she never does that when you're around!"

"Yeah, uh, count on me."

Hope spends the day looking at the time, and cursing every time it was nowhere near 2. When 1 finally came, Hope decides to head to the Old Mill, she couldn't wait anymore. When she gets to the old abandoned house, Hope decides to sit on the porch, waiting for Josie to join her. She jumps a little when she hears someone coming up behind her. She's quick to stand on her feet and take a fighting posture, until a soft giggle hits her ears.

"You're early." Comes Josie's voice.

Then Hope sees her and her heart skips a beat. Josie is still wearing the clothes Hope let her borrow the night before, her hair is a mess and she looks beautiful, just like every morning when she wakes up in Hope's room.

"I can't believe you look at me like that when I look like this." Josie says with wonder in her eyes.

"You're beautiful. You always are. Especially when you're wearing my clothes, and when your hair is messed up cause we slept together."

Josie giggles again and shakes her head. "I think I'm ready for us to talk."

Hope's eyes fill with hope. "Yeah?"

Josie nods, walks and sits down on the steps of the porch where Hope was sitting earlier. "Yeah."

Hope sits beside her, smiles and reaches to take Josie's hand in hers. "Good."


End file.
